1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for suppressing the voltage amplitudes of data lines by a simple configuration and preventing deterioration in display quality in an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, pixel capacitors (liquid crystal capacitors) are provided in correspondence with intersections of scanning lines and data lines. If the pixel capacitors need to be AC-driven, the voltage amplitudes of data signals have both positive and negative polarities and thus a withstand voltage of a configuration element corresponding to the voltage amplitude is required in a data line driving circuit for supplying the data signals to the data lines. Accordingly, a technology for suppressing the voltage amplitudes of the data signals by providing storage capacitors in parallel to the pixel capacitors and driving a capacitive line commonly connected to the storage capacitors of each row by a binary value in synchronization with the selection of the scanning lines is suggested (JP-A-2001-83943).
However, in this technology, since a circuit for driving the capacitive line is equal to a scanning line driving circuit (substantially, a shift register) for driving the scanning lines, the configuration of the circuit for driving the capacitive line becomes complicated.